Haruka Yoshimitsu
Haruka Yoshimitsu was a member of Axel Erachin's group of H.M.V. mercenaries, having served alongside the group since the beginning. Her indecency, alcoholism and party animal nature provoked others on the team but her skills as a pilot and hand-to-hand combat specialist were unmatched. With an exotic set of fighting moves and styles, she proved her essential role to the team. Biography Born on the planet of Shibuya to aristocratic parents, Haruka Midori Yoshimitsu was raised as almost royalty and constantly pampered with gifts. The Yoshimitsu Clan had connections to the royal house themselves and thus the only child (and heiress) was educated in the arts and sciences with private tutors. They lived in a lavish mansion built into a beautiful mountain for isolation and comfort. The young refined lady was on the course to being a beautiful member of society when their Clan name came under siege from political problems and soon to follow financial problems. Her family title was lost in shame and all the money and glory they once had slipped away. With no fortune to their name, the family sold their valuables and fled, seeking refuge in the galaxy. Eventually hunger and sickness took both her parents and the remaining Yoshimitsu was forced to carry on alone. Her education and sensitive nature were soon buried beneath her wild and uncontrollable freedom. Yoshimitsu became a thuggish, brutish gang member in the slums of Vegas throughout her remaining childhood and adolescence. Her sense of fashion and manners were lost without parents and wildchild Yoshimitsu became quite the whirlwind. Haruka was recognized for her potential in violence and landed a bodyguard job. Soon enough Yoshimitsu was raking in thousands a night in profit, despite buying expensive alcohols and throwing lavish parties. Eventually, Haruka was offered an even greater payment to join the Black Star crime syndicate, spanning across the universe. The organization gave her her first mech, The Hand Of Fate, and trained her even further as a powerful pilot, specializing in brutal melee scenarios. Her final contract led to Skovajsa for the termination of Yumi Tikylic, where she would later encounter Yvonne Dafoe as a bodyguard. After the success of the mission, Yoshimitsu would go on to eventually leave the group, and only offer her services for a more expensive rate. Broke and alone, Haruka joined Axel Erachin to fight against the Jackals. Swapping The Hand of Fate for The Lucky Strike, Haruka earned her spot and did her part for the team. After the Empire's betrayal, Yoshimitsu retreated to Vegas to spend the rest of her money. Roughly a few months of returning to a normal life was cut abruptly when Haruka was kidnapped. On board the assailants' ship, Yoshmitsu managed to break out and crash the ship into the wasteland. As the only survivor, she wandered through the sand for days, hallucinating and dehydrated. Eventually she was rescued by Nimurah Mitsuri who returned her to Osaku. After a while of recovery, Yoshimitsu was invited to join Axel's Squad again to help out the team. When the events of Chapter 2: Fall came to a close Yoshimitsu spent the journey towards Factory in solitude, disciplining, meditating and focusing on herself. After Chapter 3: Absolution, Yvonne Dafoe left her coordinates to her lover, to which Haruka would eventually end up at later in life. However, their relationship grew strained over time, especially in conflict with Haruka's infertility. After losing her first born, her lover and her friends, Haruka faked her death and took on the guise of Sabishii Okaasan. Personality Loud, sarcastic and always innapropriate, Haruka's constant party nature makes her seem unfit to be a functioning person. However, Yoshimitsu shows no negative signs of alcoholism, and her skills and reflexes only seem to be enhanced under the influence. Her personality leaves her a unique impression of someone just searching for the next fun thing, whatever it may be. Though unable to hold a proper debate without swearing, her heart is still in good nature, and Haruka is still capable of crying and love. Weapons Haruka carried a custom-outfitted, modified SMG, with additions including extended magazines, suppressor, custom-fitted snake-skin grips, and a laser-optic sight. Eventually the compact rapid-fire gun was swapped in favor of an AK Makarov Pistol, fully upgraded to automatic (Vegas Special). She has been known to use a powerful revolver as a hidden weapon when the SMG is unavailable, such as being in disguise. Yoshimitsu's most effective weapon lies in her raw fighting ability, built on dozens of martial arts and fighting styles for maximum hand-to-hand power. H.M.V The Hand of Fate was Haruka's first mecha, a rough'n'tumble fighter suited for a teenage brawler. It's tremendously heavy claw kept the HMV unbalanced but the raw power served the Black Star employee well. In 90 AF, it was replaced for the Lucky Strike. Yoshimitsu's replacement mecha was smaller in size, but built precisely for her. Fast, nimble and dexterous meant the mecha was hard to hit until it closed in to show off its fury. Linked with Haruka, the H.M.V. had an array of powerful combat techniques, and could deliver each kick and punch with heightened fury. Connections to other characters During the course of her adventures, Haruka has made many enemies and friends, both on Axel Erachin's team and in her personal adventures. Yvonne Dafoe "That time isn't gonna come. Not yet, anyway. You've got too much partying, too much drinking, and too much f***ing left to do before you die, and I've still got a few scores to settle myself. We're gonna go to that glorified pond they call Oasis and we're gonna f*** some s*** up, aren't we?" - Yvonne comforting a worried Haruka before Oasis Yvonne Dafoe is a member of Axel Erachin's team of mercenaries, and Haruka's closest friend throughout the missions. Their initial encounter on Skovajsa pitted them as enemies on different sides. Yoshimitsu's H.M.V. gave her the bonus advantage during the fight, and Dafoe was forced to back down. Though their priorities were different, both shared similar attitudes and personalities. Eventually, they would meet up again to fight alongside Axel's team, where a larger relationship blossomed through both Kanade Orihara's conflict, the Osaku Penthouse party and the overall fights they endured. By the end of the Paladin crisis, Haruka felt strong enough to tell Yvonne her fears, and share a kiss. After the Battle of Oasis, both Yvonne and Haruka avoided each other, unsure of what to do about their true feelings. When Brimstone was destroyed and Axel's gang were taken to Homeworld, Haruka confronted Yvonne where each confessed their love for each other without saying a word but rather sharing a kiss. After the great final battle within Overlord, Yvonne left her future location to Haruka, who eventually joined her a while later. Though their love was true, Haruka and Yvonne split up for irreconcilable differences. Abraham Keyes "Haruka Yoshimitsu, I am eternally in your debt."' - Abraham on being rescued on Oasis from drowning Abraham Keyes was another member of Axel's squad, whom Haruka shares a fate. Both had their own histories submerged in alcoholism and hidden pains, but for different reasons. Throughout their missions, the Lucky Strike and Buster looked out for each other, and defended each other when the help was needed. When Abraham Keyes passed away, Haruka fell into a terrible grief and channeled it into sheer rage in the upcoming battles she faced. Yoshimitsu would never forget her battle brother and partner in drinking her entire life. Gigi Deelite Gigi Deelite is an old friend of Haruka, whom was willing to throw lavish parties and invite her. The up-and-coming socialite befriended Yoshimitsu in their first meeting, and the two grew to be good friends in a short span of time. Although neither of them would serve in combat together, both shared a love for expensive goods and H.M.V. combat. Alternative version In the movie, Haruka is the brawler of Axel's gang who tends to be at odds with almost everyone, including Yvonne. Category:Characters